pcmrfandomcom-20200214-history
PC Gaming
PC Gaming is the only way to truly experience video games in their purest quality. Despite many advancements that consoles have made in the past 16 years, no consoles since 2005 have ever been able to outperform a mid-range PC from their generation. This is because consoles are very closed products that have to last for years without worrying about upgrades. Most (if not all) hardware components that are made to push hardware forward are developed with the PC in mind. You will never see GPU manufacturers constantly working to create superior graphics cards so that you can upgrade your Xbox ONE. Development Most modern video games are developed on the PC in the programming language "C++" using the DirectX API (which gives most games compatibility with Microsoft's peasant boxes). As such, when a developer needs to test his game, his can simply compile his game and run. When a developer needs to distribute his game, he needs only to package the EXE files, the .dll's, and the media assets. Because of his access to a mouse, keyboard, and a good interface, the developer should not have any problems debugging his programs should he run into an issue. On console or mobile games, the process is a bit more complicated. You can not store the development files on the same system you play the game on. Instead, the playable game must be transferred to the Xbox or iPhone when you want to test it out for functionality. The debugging process is also painfully difficult, because any debugging windows running would have to be an intrusive extension of the game's UI. So, as you can see, development for the PC is easier than development for gaming consoles, so unless you're being bribed by Microsoft or Sony, there's no reason to make a console exclusive. It is for this reason that console exclusives are corrupt decisions by game developers. Modding The modding sub-community has a very strong presence in the PC Gaming community. Modding is changing or adding assets to the game to suit the player's desires. Modding can change the textures of the game to look better, or simply add Pokemon to games like Skyrim. The more open a game is, the easier it is to mod. This is why the Open Source game Half-Life 2 has so many mods. Modding in the console gaming community often refers to hacking which is why it gets such a bad reputation. You will often hear peasants discuss cheats for Call of Duty on their Xbox or PlayStation. Such is not the case on PC gaming. While it is true that there are still hackers in the PC Gaming community, Valve's VAC system will usually automatically take care of them. Cheats in the PC gaming community are simply known as "hacks" or "cheats". Not mods. Things that gamers should know about modding * Many developers not only encourage modding, but they also give users the assets to do so. * Most mods do not ruin the game. Modding gives players the experience that they want. * Gamers should be free to make their game look however they want to.